We Were 50 Shades Before 50 Shades Was Cool
by keepcalmitssia
Summary: (au/alternateending for Charlie Walker, oc x Charlie Walker, r&r if you like) Fate's a fickle bitch, she really is. Charlie never should have survived that gunshot, or so they thought, but when Ophelia finds him and aids in his escape, they begin a dangerous and passionate relationship. But will this end messily, or good for the two of them as they go on the run together?
1. Disclaimer

& A NOTE FROM SI

Hmm. To start off with, I own **nothing** pertaining to **scream 4's plot, nor do I own any of the movie's characters or rory culkin**, though I wish like hell I DID own Rory. Anyway, yeah. Now that you know I don't own that, let me get on with the rest of my disclaimer..

(1)First of all, this is alternate universe/alternate ending for Charlie Walker. It won't span the whole movie, instead, it's sort of his own story, and a change to his fate. If this is going to bother you, I suggest you do not read any farther.

(2) Secondly, it's oc x charlie walker. Sorry you Kirby/Charlie fans, I had an oc dying to be in a story, and I figured what the hell. There's already so many canon takes on the site, an OC might be a switch. Besides, I try not to do canon pairings too often, feel I don't do them justice.

(3) Excessive gore, craziness and dark themes abound in this one, so yeah. If that isn't your cup of tea, then you might not want to read this. Potentially an M rating at some point, possibly verrry soon.

(4) Be easy on me, like I said. I normally just stick to wrestling fanfics, but I wanted to branch out. If it sucks, hit the backbutton, but if you really like it and want to see more, then review, please? It encourages me to work on the story farther.

& that is all. Again, I own naffen but my oc and the pajamas I'm eating. Not even entirely sure just how much of the OC I am using in this I own.

* * *

{ MODERN DAY BONNIE & CLYDE}

Ophelia has been in love with him since they were in 8th grade, but he's never once noticed her. His name is Charlie Walker, and he's a horror film geek. She'd all but given up when Fate intervened on the night he was shot, and threw him into the path of her car, after taking a shot that should have by all means killed him.

Or so they all thought.

See, Charlie Walker had his own little plan, all along. And when the opportunity to completely snap and go apeshit presented itself, well, who was he to argue?

Anyway, Ophelia helps him recover, and then somehow, it's discovered that Charlie is in fact still living. The pair go on the lam together, and love blossoms among the piling body count and chaos that follows in their wake. But there's only one way this story can end..

Or is there?


	2. Gimme Shelter

(First of all, I'd like to point out that this is alternate universe/alternate ending for Charlie Walker. I realize a lot of it's highly illogical, but guess what? It's my fanfic. And it's an M rated one, so it's supposed to have the element of sexual tension and danger within. And to anyone who might say my oc is a mary sue. Trust me, she's not. More will come out about her later on.. This is NOT a love at first sight thing. If it seems that way, it's not. It's more of a lust at first sight, love later thing.)

( And trust me.. It's not just going to be some sex filled fantasy, though this is sort of a fantasy, if you want to look at it that way.. There's going to be plenty of bodies piled up during the course of this, mostly people I make up that they encounter as they make their run for it.)

* * *

{CHAPTER 1}

Charlie knew what Jill had up her sleeve all along. And he decided to have an exit strategy in place. So after Jill had done what she'd done, and thought she'd killed him, he crawled quietly to the door, and then out onto the patio before grabbing at a handrail to help himself stand up.

The blue lights were racing up the driveway, so he had to act quickly. And he did, taking off through the woods nearby, using darkness and the treeline of the yard as a cover. He kept going straight, stumbling through the woods, even though he was dizzy, his lungs burned and his legs felt like jello, not to mention his chest hurt like hell.

Apparently bullet proof vests weren't painproof. Just bulletproof.

He'd stopped to take a breather when the headlights lit up the night sky, and the car behind the bright headlights pulled to the side of the road, a female getting out. "Hey, you ok-" the words died on her lips as she saw who stood illuminated in her Mustang's headlights.

"C-Cha.. But... They said.. On the news.. Noone survived." Ophelia stammered as she ran over, instincts kicking in, putting his arm around her, bracing him so he didn't have to exert himself to walk, thinking he was really wounded, not realizing that he'd faked the majority of his injuries and his death, if you wanted to look at it that way.

"You're O, right?" Charlie managed as he helped her help him to the passenger side of her Mustang and then lowered himself into the seat, head falling back, eyes shutting a moment to process what he'd just done quietly.

Ophelia nodded and got into the drivers seat, then stomped the gas, spinning out wildly into the road. "I need to get you medical attention. Like now, that blood.."

Charlie chuckled a little then said "Trust me, I'm fine."

"You're bleeding everywhere. I don't.. Wait.." Ophelia said as she flicked her warm brown eyes over in his direction. Something wasn't making sense. The news clearly said that noone made it out alive..

So did they just not KNOW he'd survived, or had he faked his death for some reason or another?

" We're not going to have a problem, are we, O?" Charlie asked as he studied her intently watched her face as she realized that he wasn't even hurt, he'd faked it all.

He watched her as she realized why he'd faked it all.

For a while, the cab of the car was quiet with Avenged Sevenfold playing at a low volume and neither of them talking, Charlie because he was beyond exhausted, and Ophelia, because she was torn between conflicting emotions and having a strong battle of the wills, of her own morals.

" O? I asked a question. You might want to think carefully about how you answer." Charlie said warily, as he continued to watch her be lost in thought.

"My grandma's cabin. We'll go there." Ophelia said quietly, as she realized exactly what she was about to do. She didn't look over at him, but she bit her lip and did a quick and sharp u turn that had him grabbing the nearest oh shit handle within his grasp. "Where the fuck did you learn to drive?"

She said nothing, she just fixed her eyes on the road that lie ahead, and drove as quickly as she could. She'd think more, figure things out better when they got to the cabin.

All she did know, at this point in the whole crazy string of events was that she finally had a chance to make him fall for her, as she had for him, when they were in 8th grade.

Charlie studied her quietly, warily. First Kirby hurt him, and then Jill betrayed him. So he wasn't sure whether to trust Ophelia or not. And he had to wonder.. If she'd figured out his part in all of the murders, if she knew what he was capable of, then why wasn't she running?

"Why are you helping me?" he asked quietly, as she sighed and said nothing, concentrating on the road instead, avoiding his gaze. It was in the dim light that the face of her cd player gave off, he started to notice things about her.

Like how she gave her bottom lip hell when she was nervous. Or how full her lips were.

Or her hair, how it wasn't exactly brown, but it wasn't exactly blonde either.

"Can't answer that." Ophelia said quietly, refusing to tell him her reason for helping him hide out. In her own mind, she was already starting to think that once he was on his feet again, he'd be gone.

Noone ever stayed for her. Even her own parents were a disappointment in this particular area of her life. She was 18 and she essentially lived on her own, had been since she was old enough to really take care of herself. Noone at their school ever got nosy, thankfully, or she'd have gotten caught by now.

But at least when her parents were gone, she wasn't having to deal with her stepfather coming onto her when her mother wasn't looking.

"Yes, you can."

As he said this, he got the distinct feeling that she was distancing herself for some reason. So, he cleared his throat and then said "Answer me. Now. Or I'll have to get rid of you too.. And I honestly don't want to. This is the first non complicated conversation I've had all fucking night."

"Gee, thanks." Ophelia deadpanned dryly, as she pulled into a long driveway.

"Wow.. You live here?"

"My grandmother owns the place. My mom got it when she passed. I hide out here sometimes." Ophelia said quietly, keeping her eyes away from his.

Charlie was about to ask what could she possibly have to hide from, because he'd heard stories at the start of the year, about the wild weekend parties, how her parents were always gone, how she dated college guys, even had one living with her at one point in the year.

"None of it's true, ya know.. Okay, so the party rumors are.. But the guys? Nope. I'm not pretty enough for that.. If that's what you were thinking." Ophelia said quietly, as she added beneath her breath, "Besides, my stepfather taught me everything I needed to know about the male species." thinking mistakenly that he hadn't heard her, or like everyone else, he was more or less just ignoring her by now.

Charlie couldn't explain why, but hearing that the older guys rumors weren't true eased him a little. And made him curious, all in the same. Especially when he understood her muttering beneath her breath.

She got out before he could ask her anything farther, and sprinted through the misting rain onto the porch of the cabin. This gave the young male ample time to size her up, give her a look over that he hadn't in years past. Then she was sprinting back to the car, a key around her wrist.

He let her help him out again, and onto the porch.

Ophelia's hands shook as she turned the key in the lock. Was she really about to do this? Was she really about to help him hide out? Knowing that one day, he'd get bored of her, or he'd get back on his feet again, and then he'd be gone too?

She opened the door and said calmly, "Shower's upstairs. I'm gonna see if there's any food left from the last time I stayed out here for a while." before all but bolting towards the kitchen, as if she couldn't get away from him fast enough.

Left to his own devices, Charlie wandered the large den and looked curiously through the few pictures that were scattered around.

He jumped when Papa Roach blasted through the night, and she emerged back into the room, timidly handing him a peanut butter and strawberry jelly sandwich and a beer.

It was then he noticed that she wasn't wearing the jeans she'd had on earlier, and that she had a nice and long set of legs. "Wha.. What happened to your jeans?"

Ophelia looked at him, biting her lower lip as she said casually, " I spilled vodka on them. Can't go home smelling like that." as she finished her sandwich and then said "Go. Shower. I'll wait on you."

Charlie raised a brow, but he turned on his heel, walked down the hallway and up the stairs at the end, finding the shower. His face colored a little as he saw her clothes strewn carelessly around the large bathroom. Looking around, he bent to pick up a red lace bra and gaped a moment. "Not bad." he said quietly, as he ran the hot water.

Stepping into the large tub, he sank down, grateful for the chance to get all the sticky fake blood off of himself. He'd sort of drifted off, when he heard footsteps outside the bathroom door, then more music, and a door shutting quietly down the hallway.

He stood and found a towel, wrapping it around his waist as he peeked into the hallway and saw that his clothes were sitting next to the door folded with a note scrawled in red lipstick on top.

"Went to bed. I tried to get all the damn blood out of the white shirt, but I couldn't, so I found one of my brother's old ones." the note said as his blue eyes moved slowly over the paper.

Now she was an even bigger mystery to him, because he sensed she'd gone to bed to prevent him from drawing her into conversation, that she was definitely distancing herself.

Which had him in a little bit of a panic. Did this mean she was going to turn him over to the cops in the morning? His mind raced as he realized something.. He had two options here..

One, he made her come with him, as a hostage and two.. He'd have to kill her.

Making up his mind on the better of the two, at least for now, he walked down the hallway, and barged into her room. She lie sprawled across the bed asleep, the moon shining in on her skin, a black notebook and pen discarded nearby.

He bent and picked up the notebook, then realized it was her journal. His eyes scanned the last few entries, and he smirked as he realized exactly why she'd helped him tonight.

Mumbling, Ophelia turned over, not knowing that while she slept, Charlie sat in the chair near her bed, in front of her vanity table, watching her quietly.

Charlie cleared his throat. He needed to ensure his safe escape, they needed to have a serious talk and it couldn't wait. Not while the issue of his being discovered, and arrested hung in the balance.

Ophelia sat up and blushed slightly as she realized she wasn't alone in the semi darkened room.

" You're awake, right?"

"Charlie?"

He waited a few seconds and then said quietly and calmly, "I can't risk you turning me in."'

Ophelia laughed hollowly, then said "Trust me. I wouldn't."

"See, a few girls have said that to me.. And they lied. Not taking that chance again, O. So, I've got two options.."

Ophelia sat up a little, her heart racing, fear building in her body, panic setting in. "Oh really.. And what are they? Because if you came in here to kill me, all I can say is go ahead. It's not like it'd matter."

Charlie blinked at her statement then said quietly, "You don't know that."

"Yeah, I do actually. So killing me is one option.. Just out of curiousity, what's the other one?" Ophelia asked as she bit her lip, let her eyes get adjusted to the semi darkness that surrounded them before fumbling around and finding a lighter, lighting the candle by her bed.

"Taking you with me. Sort of like a hostage?"

She laughed and then stopped as she realized he was being deadly serious when he said that. "And just why the hell would you want to do something like that?"

"Because I realized something."

Her eyes flickered to the spot on her bed she'd lain her journal. When she realized it wasn't there anymore, she growled, swore under her breath at her stupidity for leaving it out.

But she honestly hadn't expected him to be sitting in her room, Edward Cullen style when she woke up. She'd figured he'd shower, then he'd be gone in the morning, just like everyone else left her.

"Looking for something?" he asked as he held up the small black notebook and dangled it, almost like he were teasing her.

"You asshole. The fuck did you read it for?" Ophelia asked as she grabbed at the notebook, only to have him snatch it out of her grasp, chuckle at her and settle back into his spot in the chair.

"Umm, maybe because I didn't realize that it was full of your own personal thoughts? I thought it was that shitty novel Twilight. Didn't realize it was full of dirty thoughts.."

Her skin burned as she realized this meant that he'd read the stuff in there about him. Now, she wondered why she didn't just blog the shit like all of her other friends did.

"How fucking much did you read? Answer me, Charlie. Now." she said, annoyed.

"Enough to know that I'd rather bring you along on my little adventure than kill you. Relax.. For now, you get to live." Charlie said as he leaned in close to her, trailed his finger across her lower lip and held her gaze intently.

She bit her lip and then said quietly, "Whoa.. Just how the hell do you think you're going to pull this off? I mean.. your parents? My parents? They will figure out you're alive, Charlie."

"I know.. But let's be honest with one another here.. Do you honestly think my parents give two shits? If they had, maybe I wouldn't have went on a rampage. And yours.. If I ever see him.."

"Y-you read about that?"

"Sick fucking bastard. Yes, I read about that. And your mother, I mean my mom goes to the same bars as she does, so that's not a secret either. This is a good thing for both of us. It doesn't have to be a negative."

"Charlie.. We don't know one another. At all. Like, this is the first time since 8th grade that you've even bothered to speak to me."

"Same can be said for you, babe." Charlie said impatiently, wondering why she was being so god damn resistant. He knew how she really felt, why this act?

Ophelia sighed and then said quietly, "Fine. I'll come with." as her mind raced with questions she didn't dare ask.. Like what if he snapped completely and killed her?

What if he got bored with her, after this bizarre little thing was over, and he killed her?

Everything she thought of ended with her death. And though it should have, this didn't really bother her all that much.. Which also had her alarmed.

Was she crazy?

The room was too quiet for him and knowing what he knew now, thanks to her journal, he was eager to get to know her a little better.

"Seal it with a kiss.. I mean unless you'd rather me just kill you now and get it over with." Charlie instructed as he looked at her, expectantly.

For once, he held all the damn cards, and he loved it.

Ophelia smirked at him and said "Yeah, you'd like that, wouldn't you.. So you can laugh at me for falling for that. Look, if you're going to kill me, just fucking do it.. Unless you're a pussy?"

She thought she'd called his bluff just then, and she waited for him to produce a knife, slit her throat and stab her, as the other victims had been done, but instead, she felt his large hands going to her hips, felt herself being pulled into his lap and then felt his lips closing onto hers desperately, passionately. Her eyes popped wide open and she looked at him in confusion.

Had she missed something?

Did he really just kiss her, instead of killing her?

What the fuck was going on here?

"You're shocked.. That's cute.. Never really gotten that reaction from a girl before when I kissed her, but..." Charlie muttered as he held her on his lap, continued to kiss her, as one hand slowly moved over her bare upper thigh, gripping lightly, before breaking the kiss to say "I like it. And I'm defintely going to get used to it."

She blinked again.. He'd been serious when he made the offer of the second option? Well now, this certainly changed things, now didn't it? She'd thought he was joking, teasing her about her fantasies, her crush on him. She'd never once stopped to consider that he meant what he said..

"Look. It's late.. Can we just sleep?" she asked, as she looked at him, trying to figure out what was going on.

Charlie chuckled and then said "Yeah. Scoot over." and when she raised a brow, blushed, he smirked and said casually, "Really, you thought I was going to leave you up here so you could slip out and turn me in during the night?"

"I said I wouldn't. Just because Kirby and Jill were lying bitches and teased you, doesn't mean I'm just like them." Ophelia said back slightly irritated at being lumped into a category with the two of them.

" I'm not taking any chances right now.. Besides.. looked like one hell of a nightmare you were having just now." Charlie insisted, as he held her gaze firmly, so she'd know he was serious.

"Fine." Ophelia muttered quietly before blowing out the candle, wiggling down into bed. He slid in behind her, and his arms crept over her waist as his lips found the back of her neck and he whispered, "Good night."

That was the last thing she heard before she fell asleep..

As she slept, Charlie lie there, every word she'd written in her journal repeating in his mind. He smirked in the dark and raised to prop on his elbow, behind her, watching her sleep.

Maybe tonight hadn't been such a bad night at all..


	3. Mexico Or Bust 1

(First of all, I'd like to point out that this is alternate universe/alternate ending for Charlie Walker. I realize a lot of it's highly illogical, but guess what? It's my fanfic. And it's an M rated one, so it's supposed to have the element of sexual tension and danger within. And to anyone who might say my oc is a mary sue. Trust me, she's not. More will come out about her later on.. This is NOT a love at first sight thing. If it seems that way, it's not. It's more of a lust at first sight, love later thing.)

( And trust me.. It's not just going to be some sex filled fantasy, though this is sort of a fantasy, if you want to look at it that way.. There's going to be plenty of bodies piled up during the course of this, mostly people I make up that they encounter as they make their run for it.)

* * *

{CHAPTER 2}

He shielded his eyes from the bright sunlight that streamed into the window, and groaned when he realized that he was in the bed alone. "Damn it. I knew I shouldn't have fallen asleep, knew better than to trust her." he fumed as he sat up, hurriedly, hoping she hadn't gotten far.

Just as he'd started to swear, was pacing, eyeing the door angrily, she walked down the stairs and past him, into the den, flopping onto the couch, turning on the tv at a low volume, the news playing showing the events of the night before. So far, they still assumed him among the dead. But it wouldn't be long before they realized that his body never made it to the morgue, and they'd be on him.

He paced a little, then sat on the edge of the couch his hands in his hair as he stared at the floor, trying to get his mind to focus, trying to come up with a plan. Out of the corner of his eyes, he watched her eating the bowl of Lucky Charms she had in her lap and made a decision.. It was bad enough he'd gotten her involved in this shit, that she'd helped him, hidden him here.. But he would not let anything happen to her.

"Charlie.. you're staring at me." Ophelia pointed out as she raised a brow at him, concerned. Had he changed his mind? Was she about to be killed?

"I know." he muttered as he felt this rush, remembering the kiss from the night before. He scooted closer to her and then said, "About last night."

"If you're going to kill me, at least let me finish my cereal first." Ophelia said calmly, quietly as she looked at him and studied his face warily, calmly.

She'd accepted the fate that was coming, or at least the one she thought was coming to her, her imminent death. But when he started to laugh hysterically, then stopped abruptly and just stared at her, she looked at him mildly annoyed.

"What? Sooner or later, you will kill me. I mean I'm nothing to you. I only hid you out, helped you get out of town. No witnesses, right?" she inquired, as he blinked and then raked his hand through his hair, shaking his head, letting out a silent "Oh."

Did she really think that he wasn't being serious last night when he told her she was coming with him? Or when he'd kissed her? Things about her, and some of the stuff he'd read began to click into place, and he realized that she didn't.

Ophelia stood, stretching as she slunk into the kitchen, and put her empty bowl in the sink. She stood there a moment, silently pondering what just happened, and jumped when she felt arms going around her, his hands wandering slowly up and down her body, before he turned her around.

"Hey.. In there.. Do you think I'm pulling some kind of joke?" Charlie asked as he studied her eyes intently, pinning her lower body against the counter's edge with his hips as he continued, "Because I wasn't. I'm getting the feeling you think I'm either going to use you and kill you, or leave."

"Charlie.. Everyone leaves."

"Wow... So that kiss last night, that was what?" he asked, curiously, his hand wandering up the hem of the t shirt she wore absentmindedly as he stared down into her eyes, waiting on an answer, wanting to kiss her again.

"That was me doing what I've wanted to do since 8th grade just in case you wound up killing me, or leaving town. I didn't think you were serious. I mean, you can't just make yourself love me, based on things I wrote in some stupid journal. It won't work. Especially when you spent so much time devoted to.. Her." Ophelia said quietly, as her eyes darted nervously around the kitchen, noticing just how pinned in she was, just how close his lips were getting to her lips again, noticing the sheer heat in the air.

It was almost enough to make her blood boil hot in her veins. But, she reminded herself that she didn't need this, to fall for him because this was not going to end well for her. He'd either leave her, or kill her.

The tone in her voice at the mention of the former Kirby brought forth a slight smirk as he leaned in and said quietly, "Am I detecting jealousy?"

"Nope. Just honesty. Everything I just said? All true." Ophelia said quietly as she averted her eyes, tried to get away from him, but found that he was surprisingly stronger than she'd figured. Then again, he had to be, to do some of the things he'd done as Ghostface.

"Okay, so you have your side of the story.. Now.. Do I get to tell mine?" Charlie asked as he looked at her and waited for an answer, while keeping her body pinned as close to him as he could. He was almost tempted to say to hell with reason and senses, and sit her on the counter, be that smooth guy he'd seen and tried to copy in so many movies over the years. But Ophelia was skittish, and he completely understood why.

"Fine." Ophelia said quietly as she waited and studied his face intently.

He took a deep breath and then said quietly, " When I had to.. you know.. I realized that I actually didn't really love her.. I mean yeah, I wanted to fuck her, I thought she was hot, but.. it was too damn easy to detach myself emotionally and stab her for it to have meant anything beyond that. So Kirby is not an issue. Nor is Jill. As far as the killing you thing.. Look at me.." he said as he tilted her chin up, looked at her then said "I ruled that out last night. I'm going to take you hostage. But unless you do something completely stupid, or you tell someone about me, I'm not going to kill you. And I've told you already, I'm not exactly in a position to leave you here. And after reading that.. That shit last night, I wouldn't." he insisted as he held her gaze intently.

Ophelia studied him quietly and warily a moment before saying quietly, " I'm not in a position to argue. But I'm not saying I believe you, either. You get lied to and used as much as me, it's hard to tell who's legit and who's just saying what they have to."

He nodded. He completely understood that. "But that kiss... Did it? I mean did it mean anything?" he asked, cautiously, almost shyly and sanely.

Nothing like the in charge badass he turned into when he had a knife in his hand. He was torn between two personas and lately, it'd been stressful.

"Did it to you?" Ophelia answered his question with her own, as she looked up at him, waiting on an answer.

He nodded and then picked her up, sitting her on the edge of the counter, as he rested his hands at her hips, and leaned in, kissing her again cautiously but eagerly all the same. Ophelia whimpered a little, blinked and though she tried to remain reluctant, she melted, began to kiss him back, nibbling at his lower lip as she said quietly, "Mmm." and her hand slowly trailed through his long and shaggy shoulderlength hair.

Charlie growled a little, not expecting her hand in his hair, or her tracing her finger down his chest slowly while nibbling on his lower lip to have the gut punch effect it had on him, on his libido. After all, before the kiss with Kirby, and then the kisses with Ophelia last night, he'd never really gotten to kiss many girls.

She leaned against him, her lips tingling and her breathing erratic as she listened to his heart beating almost as erratically. "We should get going.." she said quietly after a while.

"Yeah... But first.." Charlie muttered as he looked at her and leaned in, pressing his forehead to hers before continuing, " Just curious.. That other stuff, in the journal.. About me.. Have you ever.. You know.."

Ophelia blushed and bit her lower lip, choosing not to answer that. Because until last night, he hadn't even really known she existed. Hardly a topic to talk about, the morning after Fate just randomly thrown them together.

"Not fair." Charlie pouted as Ophelia shrugged and said "I told you. I'm being cautious. We have to get to know one another. I mean, until last night happened, I was nothing to you, and I never spoke to you either."

Charlie nodded and then said quietly, "True. But... I just wonder why you never tried to talk to me.."

"If I had, it'd have done no good. You were suffering from the Kirby Reed effect." Ophelia said casually, as she wiggled into some jeans, and laughed a little at his pouting again, tugging at the belt loops.

"I was not.."

"You were so. But it was cute." Ophelia said with a shrug as she looked up at him and then asked, "So, where do we go first? I mean this thing is national news, babe."

"Say it again." Charlie said as he looked at her, then thought a moment about her question.

"What?"

"You know what you called me." he insisted, smirking at her. He waited a few moments, and then said thoughtfully, "Mexico?"

"Mmm. I like that." Ophelia muttered as she licked her lips slowly, looked up at him. "We need to get a move on then. I mean that's pretty damn far away." she said quietly, as their lips met again, and his hands slid beneath the thin t shirt she wore, her legs wrapped around his waist as he picked her up, started to walk down the hallway with her.

They flopped across her large bed and she grabbed a book of maps, and a pen. They started to map an out of the way route, and then she thought to herself that she should seriously question her own sanity as of right now. Because there was no way that this ended in forever, in a happily ever after.

Going on the run was a temporary fix to a long term problem. And eventually, he would be caught.. And Ophelia was also still slightly afraid he'd kill her, if it meant keeping himself out of prison. But she kept those thoughts in the back of her mind.

Why ruin the moment? She'd wanted him since 8th grade, now she was getting her chance. And until the bad stuff caught up to them, she was going to try her best to not think about the negatives and just go with the flow.

Charlie noticed she seemed to have something on her mind, but he kept quiet. He knew she was probably still trying to get her head around his not just killing her and hauling ass.

After they had their routes planned, they lie there talking for an hour or two, and then she grabbed some of her own things, and some things that'd belonged to her real father for him.

They loaded the car, and set off for Mexico, both with a lot on their minds.


	4. The Heat Is On Mexico, Nah

(First of all, I'd like to point out that this is alternate universe/alternate ending for Charlie Walker. I realize a lot of it's highly illogical, but guess what? It's my fanfic. And it's an M rated one, so it's supposed to have the element of sexual tension and danger within. And to anyone who might say my oc is a mary sue. Trust me, she's not. More will come out about her later on.. This is NOT a love at first sight thing. If it seems that way, it's not. It's more of a lust at first sight, love later thing.)

( And trust me.. It's not just going to be some sex filled fantasy, though this is sort of a fantasy, if you want to look at it that way.. There's going to be plenty of bodies piled up during the course of this, mostly people I make up that they encounter as they make their run for it.)

* * *

{CHAPTER 3}

The hotel loomed ahead, and so far, for the better part of 4 hours, it'd been nothing but almost continuous silence in the Mustang as they took turns driving. Mostly Charlie watched her when she wasn't looking, trying to figure her moods (the back and forth parts) out for himself. Feeling eyes on him, he looked over at her as the light they were stopped at went from green to yellow, then red.

"What's up?"

"Nothing, I just.." Ophelia started, biting her lip, falling silent as she stared out the window at the rain as it hit the windshield. To be only about noon on a Saturday, it was already pretty humid, and she fanned herself with a book she'd stolen a few towns back as she looked at him and said "It's hot."

"It is." Charlie agreed, for lack of anything else to say, really. "What're you reading?"

"Just some book. I think it's supposed to be a romantic book, truth be told, it's kind of creepy and I'm wondering why in the name of God I even bothered to steal it." Ophelia muttered as she lie the seat back a little, continuing to fan herself with the paperback. "Are we near any sort of water?" she asked as he looked at her, brow raised.

"Why?"

"Because it's hot, and I feel like taking a swim." Ophelia said casually, as she watched him eyeing her suspiciously. She sighed, hurt that he'd think she was going to make a run for it, or turn him in, after what they'd talked about before leaving her grandmother's lakefront cabin.

"You sure that's all?"

"If it weren't, Charlie, don't you think I'd have turned you in at that last gas station we stopped at, when you went into the bathroom?" Ophelia asked firmly, as she leaned against the seat, looked at him, sighed, the hurt look crossing her eyes only briefly. Charlie thought it over, then admitted, "Yeah, but.."

"No buts.." Ophelia insisted as she looked at her GPS and then said "There's a lake. Doesn't look like it's anywhere public. It's only 3.5 miles from us." as she looked at him with begging eyes.

Charlie chuckled and then said "Okay, alright, fine."

"That's what I thought." Ophelia said as she smirked, then wiggled out of her t shirt, revealing a bikini top beneath. Charlie choked and Ophelia raised her brow as she asked, "Something wrong?"

"No, not really, it's just.."

"Oh come on.." Ophelia said as she stifled a giggle and he glared at her a moment. The more time he spent with her, while making his getaway, the more he realized that she seemed to be happier the further they both got from Woodsboro.

They'd been on the road for almost three days now, and he'd actually began to wonder if the cops were even going to look for him, they had to have figured something by now, right?

Sure, he thought Officer Riley was stupid, but not that stupid.

The exposed skin and her smile, the teasing wink actually put him in a better mood, and he looked at the GPS, then set it's course to the lake she'd mentioned.

Parking when they reached the lake, he turned to her and then leaned in, kissing her. "Looks like we're completely alone.."

"It does, doesn't it?" Ophelia asked as she looked at him for a moment, biting her lip, her lips tingling from the heated kiss just now. She leaned in again and raked her hand slowly through his shaggy hair, causing him to growl almost primally as his lips attacked her lips, his hand gripped her hip, pulling her almost over the car's console.

"Mmm." Ophelia muttered as she melted in his arms grip and then mumbled next, "So.. Let's go cool off, shall we?"

The sound of another vehicle pulling up, and a siren had them both looking at one another in horror. The police officer got out of his car, walked towards the Mustang with the fogged up windows as he swore to himself about teenagers and their innate ability to find anywhere really, to screw. He knocked on the window, and the female sitting in the driver seat gave him a startled look as she held up a sandwich and said "Just eating sir." with a slight smile, a bit of a playful twinkle in her eye.

"Hurry it up. No loitering." the cop reprimanded as he let his eyes roam over her slowly. Ophelia licked her lips as from beneath the blanket Charlie was hidden underneath, his hand made it's way (out of sight of the cop, of course) up the lower part of her stomach slowly before veering even dangerously lower, and the cop gave her a wink then asked, "You're not from around here, are ya?"

Charlie growled to himself beneath the blanket he'd grabbed and thrown over himself quickly in the backseat. The old man was seriously going to do this? Hit on his girl with him hidden in the backseat?

The man studied the 18 year old's license and then handing it back to her said "You see a boy hitch hiking who looks like this," as he brandished a flyer with Charlie's picture on it, almost making her gasp and go pale, freak out because she suddenly realized just how deep they were actually into this now, before he continued to speak saying, "You don't stop and pick him up. He's a bad kid, he's killed some girls in some pissant town in California."

Ophelia nodded obediently, and then quickly rolled her window up. Charlie surfaced and when the cops cruiser was out of sight, he hopped the front seat and said with a quiet and somber tone, "They're onto me, aren't they?"

Biting her thumb, Ophelia sat and thought for a moment and then said "They are.. But let me think, I might be able to get us both out of here and out of this mess."

"You can't fix this, O." Charlie said as his hand laced in hers, his lips grazed her knuckles slowly and he said with a smile, "But I'm glad you care enough to try. Nobody really has before."

"Shh.. I'm thinking.. If they're onto you.. Then it's not a good idea to take any more main roads to Mexico than we have to.. On second thought, Mexico might be too close, even."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, Mexico's a good idea, but.. It'll be the first place they look, Charlie. And I'm not going to let them find you."

"Even though I murdered a few people?" he asked in shock, blinking. "Why do you trust me?"

"Because.. If you were going to kill me, you'd have done it the second I figured out you were faking your death the night you got out of Kirby's house. The next reason is incredibly fucked up for me to even consider, but, Love is blind.. And I kind of love you.. Even though I know exactly what you're capable of.." Ophelia said without looking at him for a moment, mixed emotions at her having let the 'truth' out, told him how she felt.

She really should have ran that night she'd seen him on the side of the road, but as she said.. No matter how fucked up this was, she couldn't make herself hate him. Which lead her to wonder just what exactly was wrong with her.

Charlie squeezed her hand and then kissing her once more said quietly, "I'm sorry your swim isn't gonna happen." as he looked at her, leaned in, kissed her forehead.

The heat was on them now, he had to wonder if they were going to make it through all this to somewhere safe, and if they did, would they make it, together?

Or would he wind up having to kill her? Or send her away to keep her from being killed..

In a thoughtful voice, Ophelia asked Charlie, "Baby? Do you have a passport?"

"Umm, no.. Why?"

"Because I have this feeling that if we're gonna stay alive, stay together, we're gonna have to do things.. And we're gonna have to get as far away from the United States as we can.. Preferably to a country with no extradition process. Or one that takes so damn long that by the time they can extradite you, and me possibly, we're too damn old to stand trial."

He blinked, impressed and Ophelia blurted, "Too many crime shows." as she shrugged, started looking into other countries.

"What about Brazil?"

"Doesn't sound like a bad idea, babe." Charlie said as he added, "How about we decide when we stop to sleep tonight?"

"Good idea. We can look at some other countries too. I wanna stay in one that's near an ocean.. I've always wanted to surf and just lie around on the beach all day.."

Charlie snickered and then muttered, "That could be interesting." as his eyes roamed over her small and curvy body slowly, almost in a hungry way.


	5. But I Killed Her, Right?

(First of all, I'd like to point out that this is alternate universe/alternate ending for Charlie Walker. I realize a lot of it's highly illogical, but guess what? It's my fanfic. And it's an M rated one, so it's supposed to have the element of sexual tension and danger within. And to anyone who might say my oc is a mary sue. Trust me, she's not. More will come out about her later on.. This is NOT a love at first sight thing. If it seems that way, it's not. It's more of a lust at first sight, love later thing.)

( And trust me.. It's not just going to be some sex filled fantasy, though this is sort of a fantasy, if you want to look at it that way.. There's going to be plenty of bodies piled up during the course of this, mostly people I make up that they encounter as they make their run for it.)

* * *

{CHAPTER 4}

She sat up in bed, breathing heavily, her hand over her heart as she tried to process the very real lucid dream she'd been having. She grumbled as she slid out of the bed in the hotel room she'd stolen a key for earlier and gotten them into.

He rolled over, he was mumbling something in his sleep, and his arms reached out, grabbing her as he kept saying things she couldn't understand under his breath. She reminded herself that he was obviously really, really unbalanced and eventually, she would be of no more use to him.. But damn it, even knowing that, she stood there, looking down at him, the urges where he was concerned flooded her.

She bent and straddled his hips, leaning down to kiss him so maybe he'd wake up and whatever he'd been having a nightmare about would be over for him. He groaned as he blinked his intense green eyes open, looked up at her, managed a smirk as he leaned up, putting his hand on the back of her neck, kissing her, his teeth grazing her lips, sucking her lower lip as he muttered, "You alright, O?"

"Charlie, you were the one I was worried about.. And yeah, I'm fine, just stuff I dream about every night, really."

"Not bad, right?"

"Nope, far from it." she said as he looked at her, smirked as he asked, "Tell me, babe?"

"Hmm.. Well, let's see.."

He stifled a laugh and asked boldly, "Are they anything like the journal you keep everything in? Because I read those and, I gotta say.."

"Yeah?"

"Seriously thinking that the one where we're in front of a huge window sounds really, really tempting." he mumbled as he thrust his hips against her from below, making her blush and laugh quietly before going silent and asking, "You were having a nightmare though."

"Not really.. Have you ever thought one thing happened, and then.. Nevermind, it's insane.."

"Does it have to do with earlier when you thought you saw her again?" Ophelia asked, slightly jealous as she looked at him, her eyes holding his gaze intently.

"Yeah, kinda."

"So tell me about it."

"Trust me, you don't wanna hear about it, babe.." Charlie muttered as he sat up and then asked, "So.. where were we?"

"We were.." she paused as she slid his hair free from the ponytail he'd put it in earlier when it'd gotten really hot in the room, then trailed her finger down his bare chest as she bit her lower lip and finished, "right about here.. Unless you wanna argue?"

His hand slid slowly up the thin tanktop she was wearing and he muttered against her neck, "I think we were actually right about.." stopping to catch his breath as he lie her back on the bed and then leaned over her, his upper body pressed against hers as he finished, "here.." and sank his teeth into the sensitive area between her neck and shoulder, biting, sucking, leaving a mark as his hand roamed over her skin beneath the t shirt, slowly.

When her back arched, he growled a little and the thin tank top made it's way to the floor as he let his eyes move over her slowly, approvingly.

The remote was under them, and she accidentally bumped it, the television coming on quietly, the local news showing yet another bulletin, a missing persons report.. And he blinked in shock as he saw her face on the screen..

He'd killed her, back at the house, before he found O.. Hadn't he?

He blinked, turned the tv off quickly, and shoved his mind away from the news he'd just heard, Kirby Reed and Jill Roberts possibly surviving and focused solely on just how quickly he could get Ophelia's clothes off, just how much he wanted her right now.

Because nothing else mattered, really.. That news broadcast, it had to be a ploy to make him fuck up, go back, thinking he was in the clear that nothing happened that night like he thought it did. Really, if he had to think about it, his mind was so fuzzy that he really wasn't sure what had and what hadn't happened that night.


End file.
